


kaisoo tagalog scenarios

by soopanini (melodio)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tagalo Scenarios, memaipost lang
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodio/pseuds/soopanini
Summary: random kaisoo tagalog scenarios na naipost ko na noon sa twitter.





	kaisoo tagalog scenarios

**Author's Note:**

> wala lang. hehehehehe. memapost lang kasi gusto ko nang ilipat lahat ng kalokohang pinagagawa ko sa twitter. pero ito yung link https://twitter.com/kadingko/status/1137663167453061120

**ang chocolate**

ks: nasaan na ‘yung iniwan kong chocolate sa ref?

sh: ha? wala naman akong nakita kuya?

ji: *busy magbasa at kumain ng chocolate*

sh: ay. kuya, mukhang alam ko na.

ks: ano ba yan, iniwan ko nga muna sa ref kasi kakainin ko yan mamaya!

ji: aba malay ko? e wala namang pangalan

* * *

**kaisoo naggagala sa mall at napadpad sa baby’s section**

ks: huy? ba’t andito na tayo?

ji: nagcacanvassing lang...

ks: bakit? para sa inaanak mo?

ji: hindi ah? para sa magiging baby natin.

ji: ang cute nitong sesame street na bote no hehehe. 

* * *

**kaisoo sa loob ng nbs**

ji: *kumuha ng shopping basket sabay lagay ng mga writing notebook na may cover na adventure time*

ks: ano yan? para saan yan? bat may lapis at pad paper pa???

ji: grade one na siguro anak natin kung pinutok ko yan sa l**b 

* * *

** kaisoo sa loob ng dunkin donut**

ks: dalawang chocobutternut sa akin. ano sayo ni?

ji: ha?

ks: anong ha!

ji:*lutang at nakatingin lang sa bavarian creme*

ks: ano bang iniisip mo dyan? anong donut gusto mo???

ji: ah yung pwet m— este bavarian creme. isa lang. 

* * *

**magjowang kaisoo naggagala sa mall tapos biglang nakasalubong ni jongin ang kaibigang hindi naman kakilala ni kyungsoo**

friend: oy jongin pare! musta?

ji: oy pre! okay naman!

friend: hanep ah. bago na naman yang kasama mo ha?

ks: *salubong na ang kilay at masama na ang tingin*

friend: nung isang beses maikli yung buhok nung kasama mo ngayon naman kalbo.

ji: haha gago ka talaga pre di ka pa rin nagbabago.

friend: *sabay apir at tapik sa balikat ni jongin*

friend to ks: uy biro lang ha. good boy tong si jongin mah men! *

_nang makauwi sa bahay..._

ks: sino yung maikli ang buhok na kasama mo dati?

ji: ano yon babe?

ks: ano, jongin? bingi-bingihan?

ks: *galit na* sino sabi yung maikli ang buhok?!

ji: soo, babe. di ba kakapakalbo mo lang kahapon? wala naman akong ibang sinasama sa labas eh. ikaw lang kaya! 

* * *

**jongin binati ang ka-fubu ng happy birthday**

ji: happy birthday, soo!

ks: ang fc mo! pero thank you! 

ji: more to cum!

ks: hahaha gago! 

* * *

**kaisoo na bagong magjowa**

ji: *nasa kabilang linya ng telepono* i love u baby ko. goodnight. ikaw na magbaba.

ks: i love u too baby ko. hhmmm hindi. ikaw na magbaba ayaw ko ibaba eh.

ji: ikaw na baby. ks: plsss ikaw na?

ji: soo naman e

bh beside ks: pota huhugutin ko yang kable!

* * *

**jongin nagsagot ng ng slam book**

name: jongin kim

nickname: pogi

what really excites you?: kapag nagyaya na si kyungsoo

i love you, what’s ur answer?: sorry, strict ang boyfriend ko.

the craziest thing i’d ever done for love: mag workout at magpalaki 

* * *

**kyungsoo nagsagot ng slam book**

name: kyungsoo do

nickname: dyo??? or dduddu

what is your fave dish to prepare: pinatuwad este pinaupong manok

what is your fave thing to wear?: damit syempre.

fave position: pag tulog, nakahiga... pag ano? secret :p

* * *

**grade 6 kaisoo na naging mag-on noong bakasyon**

ks: jongin, magbreak na tayo.

ji: ano yun soo? break? hala pano yan e pasukan na di ba?

* * *

**grade 6 kaisoo na naging mag-on**

ks: jongin, magbreak na tayo.

ji: break? break na naman, mahal?

ks: oo, magbreak na tayo. pls lang.

ji: break ulit soo? wala ka talagang kabusugan e kakarecess lang natin kanina ah!

ks: 

* * *

**kyungsoo nakanta sa videoke**

ks: “...kay rami nang pusong sinugatan! kay rami nang matang pinaluhaaaaa! oh tuskoooooohhh layuan mo akooooh!!!”

exo: *palakpakan* WooooOhh galing!!!!

ji: *dahan dahang umalis sa kinauupuan*

cy: oh jongin, san ka pupunta?

ji: lumayo raw ako sabi.

* * *

_end._


End file.
